Show 730 - Calamity Kit
Show Opening The show opens about show guests, Dr. Drew, arguing and vetting guests, Scientologyntology. 07:50 Esteban made two different kinds of shirts for Salton Sea 2017 Show Stories 13:00 Discussion of "This is us", and the "half of fruit" character. 15:10 Michael Myers posted that he was on a ferry. 24:00 Discussions of the Salton Sea and potential afterparty 29:00 Gary says he hates Seasons stemming from childhood. He enjoyed his summers and school would come around to "ruin it." 31:30 Gary discusses his weekend in the East coast. Discussion of his accommodations and difficulties of flying to where he was going via Portland, ME. 40:00 Discussions of weed both future and lost batches 53:00 Mike Timpson brings in a Quarter Pounder 54:10 Frankie MacDonald clip was played talking about the earthquake in Mexico. 54:45 Frankie as the Vampire 57:00 Frankie MacDonald video warning of the upcoming hurricane in Puerto Rico, Haiti and the Dominican Republic. 1:07:00 Speculation at dressing like Machete in a disaster 1:08:00 Joking about a possible game called "Frankieville" 1:12:30 Gary thanked Nelly (not the rapper) for a canvass made of Elvis 1:16:30 Gary and Dino announce the Salton Sea event and tell 3rd man to reserve Frankie MacDonald 01:17:48 Segment Begins 01:18:14 Fall returns September 23rd as the last day is September 22 01:18:40 Frankie announced the impending passing of Monica's mother Show Stories, Continued 01:30:00 Talk about earthquakes 01:44:45 Dean talks about his "Calamity Kit" a box that he has in case of "calamities" or disasters. 01:53:00 Mike Timpson talks about the chemicals that are filtered out by his water filter. Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review 02:05:20 Begins 02:07:00 Cerveza Bavaria 02:13:45 Nice, Smooth, Quaffable, not very watery. Described as very fizzy and effervescent. Show Stories, Part 3 02:18:00 Gary describes his time trying to buy some lead additive and getting attitude from one of the employees 02:27:18 Gary received incorrect change and did nothing because the same employee gave him an attitude 02:35:10 Dean revealed he doesn't use his credit card at fast food places, he buys in Cash. He does use his credit card at the grocery store. Snack Exchange 02:38:15 Jesus from Lomita sent yogurt covered blueberries 02:45:00 Gary and Dino discuss the difficulty of getting mail at their location and how they needed a mailbox. Show Stories, Part 4 02:54:40 Carlos Munoz was shot while trying to scout locations for Narcos Season 4 02:58:00 Gary said the high murder rate in Mexico would deter him from ever going. 03:04:00 Car with drugs found in the Bronx 03:08:00 Robber in a Jason mask fires multiple shots 03:11:00 Dean sang a parody of "Mr Brownstone" by Guns and Roses with the Lyrics "Mr. Brown tongue" in reference to Juan in Seattle. 03:12:30 Dean sounded vaguely like Fry during parts of the song 03:15:00 Speculation on what the rockstar life would be like. 03:20:00 Discussions of Artie Langue, Drug Additions Don't Be Stupid 03:28:00 Starts, Dean sang about Mr Brownstone and Juan in Seattle 03:43:30 Man in Litchfield funeral home steals the property of a dead person. 03:48:00 A campus walkie crew enters a house to find a man masturbating after trespassing. 03:53:00 14 year old boys pours urine over text books 03:56:00 Dino sings under my thumb by the rolling Stones but using words, "under brown tongue" 04 02:00 clown causes incident involving a fun 04:08:00 river tries to sue man who stopped him 04:09:50 Woman takes poop in public does it over and over 04:16:00 Dean talks about landlord Bob playing cookie Jam 04:24:00 Rattlesnake bites man playing with him